Logics Fallacy
by Dark Seeker Assassin
Summary: No one knows just what the unspeakables do, but Harry's going to get a crash course. Kidnapped at the Dursleys, Harry is quick to pull himself back to his feet as his life takes a dangerous if not baffling turn. Set at beginning of fifth book


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Logics Fallacy**

A stranger walked confidently amongst the bustling crowds of London, steady footfalls leading towards a small restaurant on the edge of a busy road. He only stopped for a fraction of a second, spotting his friend sitting outside on one of the smart four seated tables, before manoeuvring himself between the many other occupants dinning. Dinner was always a busy time.

"Ah _Matt, _how good to see you again."

The stranger, known as Matt, merely gave a non committal grunt, unsurprised that his companion had sensed his approach. Settling down at the table and retrieving a menu he lazily flipped through it. "Great to see you too Jack, been a long time since we've worked together." He grinned, running a hand though his brown hair as his dark eyes surveyed the surroundings. He fumbled quickly with his tie as he took it off, a business suit in this weather had not been the wisest of ideas, still; cooling charms worked wonders.

Jack just snorted, he was a middle aged man with short dirty blond hair and dull green eyes, the only thing that gave him away was the slightly awkward posture he kept, polyjuice potion only altered a persons' appearance after all, not their behaviour or habits.

"I take it your task went well then?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised "for its reputation, you'd expect it to be difficult, then again, took less than ten minutes to trace the family back to their address, got files on the four of them." He smirked "Everyone knows Lily Potters maiden name, I'm surprised muggleborns have never tried to seek him out over the years. Potter isn't very well concealed, not at all."

He tapped the book lying out in front of him "Eric's been messing with the muggle technology again too, there's a camera in here, apparently he saw it in some movie" He waved his hand airily "What's worse is someone's introduced him to the James Bond films, I'm just taking this on a test drive. Chances are Dursley will take this route to get to the house," He jerked his head towards the road "should get some pictures of Mr Potter easily…suspect it wont be of much use, not for this, but gotta' test it somewhere. You haven't seen some of the new devices he's trying to introduce."

"Still not used to the wonders of technology then, you've been working with us for two years." Matt responded, laughing at the thought of Eric, he did take some getting used to. Quickly ordering a drink from the approaching waiter he began to speak. "I've finally managed to break the ward patterns too, took a few hours to run the runes and arithmancy sequences through the computer, they're definitely made by Dumbledore himself, I'd hate to think how long it would've taken us if we did it by hand."

Jack grimaced, thinking back to the long hours spent learning to become a curse breaker "Given Albus Dumbledores views, you'd expect him to take the muggle technology into account." He chuckled quietly before pushing a folder towards Matt, "I got the satellite imagery through as well, those wards extend a hundred meters in each direction, blood wards too, those could be problematic."

Accepting the folder and pulling out the pictures, the wards were easily spotted by a satellite, the telltale blurring over the neighbourhood could only ever be caused by one thing. It made all the wizarding mansions so easy to find… "Yeah, the blood wards have an anomaly though, it messed the computer programming up something terrible, I suspect the mistake wasn't intentional however, there's an easy way to bypass them."

He continued to flip though the files, _The uncle works for a drill company, stay at home mother, severely overweight son…_Glancing at the street maps, someone had even gone to the effort of marking out the regularly used routes each family member took, and where their friends lived. _Ahhh, a squib lives in the area,_ definitely one of Dumbledores lot.

He nodded briefly to Jack, a smile tugging on his lips. "I got his school records today, evidently Dumbledore is struggling to alert _that_ fool of a Minister about the war, he wasn't there, him or the phoenix. Not to mention the fact that the wards were down partially due to all the students leaving, wasn't too hard to get copies, I even got a copy of Mr Potters medical reports, Merlin has this kid got into some scrapes."

"So, how long before you fetch him, d'you not think he's a bit young?" Jack enquired, eyes scanning the road.

Matt sighed "That's the only problem, it's my team he'll be working with but I'm not too sure how we'll deal with a fourteen year old. If anything, the messes he gets himself into speak for themselves, he's no normal teenager, I'll give him that. It's worth a try..."

"I've set a target of three days, we really only require two but its hard to tell how these things play out, no doubt the old man will take some extra precautions….honesty, the real problem is getting Potter to trust us…" Matt trailed off.

Jack refocused his attention on Matt, things were never this simple. "You have _that look _in your eyes, you suspect something don't you? Given the reports… you think it's him don't you?" Jack asked, albeit a touch apprehensively.

Matt glanced at him before turning his gaze elsewhere "There are too many coincidences for it not to be, but his behaviour, its peculiar…" He shook his head, pulling out some more files of typed conversations.

"You bugged the house?"

A/N: Hope you like the introduction, bit short but it gets the point across. This is the beginning of 'To Justify the Means' I've given it a different name for now (Logics Fallacy) but that might change. 'To Justify the Means' will probably be the title of the sequel, once I get round to writing it x) The title was inspired by song lyrics, the whole story was, but that's not going to come into the plot until Harry's sixth/seventh year :)


End file.
